


in the Oval Office...

by permetaform (ladywinter)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/permetaform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the fake elections at useless_caucus.  JACK SPARROW FOR PREZ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the Oval Office...

Will watched Jack survey the round room, the pirate rocking to and fro on his heels, with a wide grin. The campaign was long and they won by the grimmest of margins and far too much luck to be believed.

To be honest Will was a bit nervous.

"Will! Just look at this place!" Jack peered at the paintings and caressed the desk. "I do believe that it might be bigger than Gov'nor Swann's own home."

Jack grinned.

"And *much* less nailed down."

Will twitched and started to say something, but then he'd remembered that the incumbent's staff had taken out the "c", "p", and "t" letters from all the keyboards in the various offices. Quite rude, really, and in any case he'd figured he might run interference so not *too* many of the heirlooms got reaquired.

"Oh, and Will?" Jack had seated himself in the large chair and was peering below the desk. He'd nodded and rolled over to where Will was standing and caught him sprawling across his lap. Plucked the cellphone from Will's pants and handed it to the boy. "Call Elizabeth, aye? We need to break this room in properly."

"But the secret service--"

"Once let fair Marilyn in to celebrate with another president once upon a fair dream, didn't it? Call her."

Will stared at him doubtfully, but called Elizabeth up anyway.

"Oh and tell her to bring the rum. T'ain't proper a celebration without, and she knows it."

"Yes Mr. President."

"That's _Captain_."

"Captain President? I don't think that'll work, Jack."

Jack just leers smugly and Will desperately hopes that the walls are soundproofed because Jack leans in and says, "I'll just have to make you scream it enough for other's t'get used to hearing it, then."

Elizabeth is leaning against the door now, bottles in hand, and grinning because Jack says to her, low and dark, "Come help."

And Will's sense of dignity begs a strategic retreat, but it's not like the rest of Will can move at this point, as he's sandwiched between two enthusiastic bodies.

Hopefully the Oval office has thick walls.


End file.
